I Will See You Screaming
by ThatGirlInBlack
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days when you just had to kill someone? Well let me tell you I've had a few... Song fic will have a few songs but for right now the first chapter features Thoughtless by KoRn.


**Disclaimer**_- _I do not own Harry Potter J.K.R. does, nor do I own the song Thoughtless KoRn does. The title as you can see was picked from a line in the song.

**I Will See You Screaming**

**

* * *

**

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

--

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione fell slumped against the floor…

Harry turned his head toward Bellatrix Lestrange his eyes burning with fury.

"You killed her!" he yelled.

"Yes," she said. "Just like poor Sirius," she purred Harry's godfather's name.

Harry pointed his wand straight at her.

"Now, now, now Harry we've been through this. Don't say it unless you mean it!" she had pulled out her wand nonetheless.

Harry just stood there his wand outreached, its point in the middle of her forehead.

"Come on Harry! Think you'll mean it this time?" she smirked, "You wouldn't dare! You're just a little boy!"

"I hate you!"

"But is it enough? Come on Harry! Do it! Say it! Kill me!"

"I'd rather you suffered first!"

--

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down_

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me_

_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

_--_

"How much Harry? You weakling!"

"Crucio!"

Nothing happened.

"I told you to mean it Harry! Crucio!"

Harry's body cringed up his limbs twisted in strenuous positions. He yelled in pain as Bellatrix laughed cynically.

"Look at you! So weak! Can't even perform a simple Unforgivable! How dare you challenge me? That mudblood got what she deserved! Courage? I call it stupidity!"

--

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

--

Harry looked up at her, tears streaming from his eyes from the intense pain. He lifted up upon his knees.

"Trying to get up! Foolish boy! Crucio!" she yelled again.

Harry fell back down slightly, screaming only to resume his previous position on his knees, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"I hate you…" he whispered, his head facing the ground.

"What?" she asked cupping her ear, "Didn't quite hear that."

"I hate you!"

Harry screamed again as he felt the skin on his right arm ripping. The blood flew to the floor.

"What?"

"I hate you!"

--

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

--

Harry lifted one leg so he was balanced more on his foot leaning his elbow upon his knee.

"I hate you!" he said lifting up once more.

She kicked him against the chest and he fell back, "That's not enough! You're not strong enough! You'll join that little mudblood once my master gets a hold of you! Her life was meaningless and so is yours!"

"I loved her!"

Harry lifted himself until he was on his feet. He fought to keep his wand from falling out of his hand to the ground. He looked up at her, "AND YOU KILLED HER!" He picked up his wand and placed it at her chest. A green light illuminated around his body, "I HATE YOU!"

"Crucio," Bellatrix screamed.

"Not good enough Bella!" He yelled. "You'll have to try harder!"

--

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_I'm above you, smiling as you drown, drown, drown_

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me_

_And, I'll pull the trigger_

_And you're down, down, down_

--

"Crucio!" she yelled again. Still nothing, Harry chuckled, "And I was too weak! Crucio!"

Bellatrix fell to the ground her hands covering her face barely muffling the screams erupting from her throat.

"That's right scream; scream the way you made me scream! Suffer! Crucio!"

Her screams became louder if it was possible blood was coming from her eyes. He could see it pouring through her fingers.

"This is for Sirius!" he kicked her in the head. She screamed her skin still sensitive from the intense Crucio 'The Boy Who Lived' had just put her under.

--

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the fuck you think it does to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

--

He kicked her in the nose and you could hear the bones crack, she cried out.

"How do you like it Bellatrix?" he kicked her in the stomach, "How many people have been helpless at your feet? Huh? How many? Oh right you can't answer that! There have been too many!" he kicked her in mouth. Her teeth cracked and she coughed up the blood and bone.

"This is for them Bellatrix! They all hate you too! Crucio!"

Yet another scream erupted through the night, "I hate you!" he kicked her repeatedly in the stomach and she continued to cough up blood.

--

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

--

"Crucio!" Harry yelled again. He laughed as her body curled up in pain, "Why is it that you have an addiction to ridding me of the people I love? Why? Is it to make me weaker? To hit me wear it hurts? Well guess what! It only made me angry!"

--

_All my friends are gone, they died (Gonna take you down)_

_They all screamed, and cried (Gonna take you down)_

--

"I hate you! I hate all of you! And I hate your master especially! They'll all die by my hands! Just like you are! I'll make sure of it!"

--

_I will never forget, never forget, I can't go nowhere _

_(Gonna take you down) _

--

He kicked her one last time her body still limp blood pouring profusely from the many opens all over her body. Blood still tearing from her eyes, "And this is for Hermione! Crucio!" he yelled. He listened to her scream of agony once more her voice had become hoarse over this amount of time, "I loved her, you bitch! Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix' body became even limper as the green ray of light hit her square in the forehead. She gave one last sigh as she finally died.

Harry spit into her face and stepped over her corpse the green light still emanating around his body. He ran his hand through his hair and forced a tear back in his eye, "Voldemort is mine," he whispered walking off toward the moonlight…

--

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

_--_

_All of my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
